rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirtysouthhiphop.com
DirtySouthHipHop.com is a social media site that has something for everyone who love news, music, videos, movies, hot models and major events involving hiphop culture and business of hiphop entertainment. The South as a whole has contributed to hiphop in the last decade and a half that has shaped the whole industry. From Memphis to Little Rock, from Jackson, Miss to Mobile Ala, from Atlanta to Miami and Houston, welcome to the future, DirtySouthHipHop.... An interactive website with a platform to promote music, videos, unsigned artists and to teach the world about the culture of hip hop from New York to Atlanta to Miami to Houston to New Orleans and beyond our regions. Using internet radio and tv also to expand the brand to go deeper into the 21st century as a multi- faceted brand & entertainment company. The Founder & CEO:' 25 years ago was the beginning of a incredible journey in the business of music but the talents of Marvin Shadi Powers started from the day he was born. With a natural ability to sing, dance , rap, act, the kid known as Romeo amaz ed family, friends, peers, teachers and everyone who crossed his path from Savannah to Brooklyn to Savannah to Newark to Plainfield to London to Philly to Atlanta, the gifts he have been given, have always been put to much use. He was signed to several small indie labels in the mid 80's along with the help of the legendary dj, DJ Cheese of “King Kut” fame, from the collective, “Word Of Mouth”(Profile Records) But his major break came in 90' when Select Records signed him to a 12 in. single deal that opened doors for him that lasted to this day. Select Records was a powerhouse at the time with acts like KidnPlay, Chubb Rock, MOP and UTFO. But from the bottom of the totem pole, the artist formerly known as Romeo Black, grinded hard as an artist but found more success behind the scene. After releasing songs in the tri-state area of NY, NJ, PA and having minor successes, he tried his hand at managing new artists and promoting parties. His first group that he managed on the road was the hiphouse duo Twin Hype and then he started promoting major parties in NJ and PA. He later moved to PA and promoted concerts and parties to a very successful level. After 5 yrs. in the Keystone State, he moved to the ATL in 97 where he worked as a record promoter for the label that gave us Freaknasty, MC Breed and 12 Guage, Power Records(no relation) helmed by the visionary and WBA(World Basketball Association) President, Leroy McMath. After successfully promoting records like Nann by Trick Daddy and The Dip by FreakNasty, Shadi had made his bones in the South. He ran one of the most historical record stores in Atlanta owned by his brother from another mother, Marco, called Tapemasters. From there he built a strong relationship and rapport with unknown djs and artists of the up and coming of the mid to late 90's like DJ Drama, DJ Mars, Don Cannon, Young Jeezy, Gorilla Zoe and many more, who are now the who's who of Atlanta's Black Hollywood. One fateful day, he met a rapper named Gucci Mane and from the day they met, both their lives were forever changed. He ran the rapper's first label, La Flare Entertainment and helped break the seminal hit record "So Icy" that became the swan song for Gucci's career. But being God's will, Gucci and Shadi went their separate ways shortly after the record broke. That's when the evils of the industry were introduced to him and he was not prepared for the lesson. After taking a hiatus away from the industry for 2yrs, he found God and worked for various churches and community services, even TDJakes, he came back with his nephew, Montana Da Mac and another hit record, "Do The Rock Man", released on Koch Records. He also started his own company during this time called DirtySouthHipHop. Underground acts like Kimmi Kennedy, Wankaego, DC, Slick Pulla and mainstream successes like Khia to Gucci have had the services and experience of Shadi and DirtySouthHipHop to help bring their respective campaign movement to structure and to more triumphs under his watch. He started his own internet radio show in 2008 and he's currently penning a memoir titled Bucket Of Naked which he also named his internet radio show. Today he is a born again Christian after studying Islam, his whole life and all his trials and tribulations are his testimony to friends, family, and clients. In 2010, he joined Benzino and Dave Mays's Hip Hop Weekly Magazine team as a writer and a blogger and continues his love for Hip Hop as HipHopWeekly.com's Content Manager and Senior Blogger. As far as the future, 2013, he will continue as the Executive Online Editor for the web and tv show, "Who's America's Next RapStar"...... stay tuned! shadi-1.jpg|CEO Shadi Powers|link=http://www.linkedin.com/in/dirtysouthhiphop/ wankaego_poster.jpg|Wankaego "Sweet 16" Coming Soon|link=www.wankageo.com tanacover-001.jpg|Tana FKA Montana Da Mac|link=www.tanaonline.com kimmidesigner2.jpg|Kimmi Kennedy|link=www.kimmikennedy.com dc.jpg|DC Get Money Entertainment|link=http://dcgetmoneyent.com/ 1stcover.jpg|HipHopWeekly.com Content Manager|link=www.hiphopweekly.com Khia-2011.jpg|Khia|link=http://www.myspace.com/41251292 Gucci_Mane_Icy.jpg|Gucci Mane La Flare|link=http://www.guccimaneonline.com/ '